Labels and tags are used by retail stores to display price and product information to nearby consumers. For each product being sold, a separate label or tag is typically affixed to the front edge of the shelf upon which the product is located. The information (e.g., price, description, barcode, stock-keeping unit number, etc.) displayed on a shelf label or tag is static and typically embodied as physical print on a substrate medium such as a paper, plastic, or canvas. Manually managing that information for each of the products is time consuming and prone to errors.
Micro digital signage devices are also used to display price and product information to nearby consumers. Unlike shelf labels and tags embodied as physical print on a substrate medium, micro digital signage devices may be configured to display digital content received from a server. As a result, the information (e.g., a product price) displayed by a micro digital signage device may be dynamically changed. Micro digital signage devices may also be configured to gather data about consumers, which may be analyzed by the server to detect different consumer patterns. To do so, the server must be able determine the micro digital signage device and the location from which the data was gathered. However, in environments wherein a larger number of micro digital signage devices are deployed, manually configuring location information for each micro digital signage device may be time consuming and prone to errors. In addition, because of the close proximity of micro digital signage devices to one another, detecting location information for each of the micro digital signage devices using radio frequency triangulation, global positioning coordinates, or other location determination mechanisms is also difficult.